Black Rose
by Theisaryz Eufuelle
Summary: The untold story of the Primordial gods: Gaia's infidelity, Tartarus' anguish, Uranus' downfall and Cronus' rise to power. Defying Fate is NEVER a wise decision. But what can one do if the Fates tell a tragedy? (This story is dedicated to my friend Jai)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I need a break from Hades and Persephone. So let me drive you crazy with THIS pairing instead. This was supposed to be Cronus' childhood days and Tartarus and Gaia's childhood days but it became something else instead. A totally different monster. This mini-fic/side-fic will not hinder my writing of Dirge of Hell. However... more Primordials and Titans yay!**

 **Warnings: Incest, Sexual content, Language. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Crouched in a secluded cave, away from all prying eyes, Gaia, the great goddess of earth, quietly shook with sobs. Her long, leafy locks of hair and fair hands veiled her sad expression from the world.

"You know, if you're unhappy with your marriage, you should do something about it instead of crying here uselessly. I could hear your pathetic sobbing all the way down to my realm."

A young god clothed in fire, bones and chains stepped from the shadows. His muscular body seemed to be composed of black rocks with veins of lava running through the cracks. Dangerous and deadly were the first words one would describe his atmosphere. A signature arrogant and ruthless smirk always adorned his handsome face and this time was no exception.

"Tartarus… you're here again," the goddess replied, wiping the river of tears from her fair cheeks. "What do you want this time? Let me guess, my suffering pleases you."

Tartarus shrugged as he approached the beautiful goddess. "It's not as satisfying as my run with Eros a while ago but close enough."

"I don't need you feeding off of my pain, you parasite." She stood up and shot glares at her older brother. "I already have enough of that in my own household."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And you're a masochist for having invented your dysfunctional household."

She frowned. "A masochist? What does that mean?"

"It's a word I invented," he replied, crossing his arms vaingloriously. "It means someone who enjoys pain."

Gaia chuckled at that. "What, did someone enjoy your punishments?"

It was his turn to a wolf-like grin. "You have no idea. You see, little sister, I get souls of varying depravity. I recently discovered a level of depravity where one suddenly stops screaming 'stop' and start begging for more. That soul forced me to be creative."

"Aww, that must have been really hard for you," Gaia mocked.

"Really? You're going to subtly call me stupid? You?"

She smirked knowingly but didn't reply. Tartarus, disliking her cocky attitude, closed the distance between them and whispered maliciously in her ear, "I'm not the one who married Uranus."

Gaia's face closed off, her eyes deadened, as she took a step back, almost running into the cave wall, and held herself. She was still very raw from the argument she had with her husband.

Like a shark smelling blood, Tartarus preyed on her vulnerability. "You made a mistake, didn't you?"

She didn't answer.

"You regret him."

"Stop it," she whispered.

His hands slowly crept to hold her trembling arms steady. "Oh, but it's not your fault," he continued to whisper evilly. "You're the victim here. But the funny thing is you're the victim of your own creation. You had such lofty dreams of happiness. And now here you are, falling apart because of him."

She moved to push him and slap him away but Tartarus was quicker. He caught her wrists in midair and held it above her head.

"Keep your poison to yourself!" she spat. "Uranus is my pride and joy and I do not regret having him."

Tartarus secured both her wrists against the wall with one hand so he could cup her cheek with the other. "It's me, Gaia. You know you cannot lie to me. You may not regret him but you feel unhappiness with him. Come, tell me what hurts."

"You're asking me to bleed for you but you will savor every drop of blood spilled."

"Yes," he answered shamelessly.

Her lips curled to a seductive smirk. She tugged her hands slightly, asking for permission for freedom. Tartarus granted her permission and braced himself against the cave wall instead, effectively caging her. Not one to be outdone, Gaia caged him as well by placing her arms around his neck. Both of them were thoroughly enjoying the power-play.

"You know me, Tartarus," Gaia whispered in low tones. "No one can ever hurt me unless I care deeply for them."

"It's unfortunate that you're not smart enough to entrust your heart to someone who would handle it with care," he whispered back.

She growled and grasped a fistful of his hair only to tug it forcefully until his throat was exposed against her. "And who would that be? You?"

Tartarus laughed at that, managing to look down contemptuously on her even though it was a position she forced on him. "Do you want to dare?"

She snorted, letting him go and putting as much distance between them, which was not much, showing that she was done playing with him. "Of course not. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Honey, did you just admit that you're stupid?" he grinned roguishly.

"Get out of here," she grumbled, turning her head to the side. "I'm done with your teasing, brother."

"Alright, just give me a minute," he said before roughly cleaning up the tearstains on her cheeks.

"Ow! That hurts!" she complained slapping his hands away while holding her sore cheeks. "What was that for?"

"I'm making a little improvement on your ugly face. Ruthlessness suits you better than tears," he said with a short shrug.

"Tch, your concern is almost touching. I just might cry again," she mocked playfully.

Tartarus gaped as he placed a hand on his chest. "Ah, I've never been more offended in my life! You make me sound like I have a heart. Ugh, now I feel dirty." He shivered exaggeratedly.

She giggled at his antics, genuinely amused by him. As a final revenge, she climbed to her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I feel better now."

He rolled his eyes at her while he wiped his cheek in disgust. "You make it sound like I care. You're delusional," he replied as he walked out and disappeared into a hole in the ground that wasn't there before. After a few seconds, the hole closed up on its own as if it were never there in the first place.

There was a small smile playing on her lips as she stared at the spot where he disappeared. "Maybe I am," she whispered to herself.

888

A male silhouette emerged from the shadows of the red rocks. He was greeted by an intense symphony of screams interspersed by a disturbingly maniacal laugh.

Tartarus was high in a platform, laughing while waving his arms and hands in great flourishing gestures like a conductor of an orchestra. Fires would appear on a region his hand pointed to and screams would soon follow. The hazy shadow didn't interrupt the sadistic lightshow and simply let his brother finish his composition.

In one grand, enthusiastic lift of his arms, Tartarus played his finale as he set his whole realm on fire. The shadow behind him clapped enthusiastically when he turned around to bow at the audience.

"That was impressive," remarked the shifting darkness.

The pit god smirked. "I'm always impressive, Erebus."

The shadow hummed thoughtfully. "What has got you in such a grandiose mood? I almost thought you were showing off to someone."

"I'm not sure myself," Tartarus sighed with an ecstatic smile, still feeling euphoric from the music. "I just felt inspired all of a sudden. Is that unusual?"

Erebus grinned. "Does this have anything to do with your visit above?"

"What? No!" Tartarus snorted. "Whatever gave you that absurd idea?"

He shrugged. "I just noticed a pattern, that's all. You are almost always in this mood when you return from your upstairs visit. What did she say or do to you? I want details."

"She?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Erebus exhaled, suddenly exasperated. "Especially me. The blank look doesn't work on me. I'm not like Father, you know. Come on brother, confess!"

He sneered at his brother. "There is nothing to confess."

The shadow crossed his translucent arms and smirked. "She kissed you."

Tartarus' eyes widened then he turned a murderous glare on his brother. "Were you spying on us?"

"Aha!" Erebus jumped excitedly. "I was right! I can't believe I was right! Ha!"

The other god seethed and cursed under his breath. "You were guessing?"

"So you went upstairs because she was crying—"

"I didn't."

"—and you were concerned."

"I wasn't."

"Then out of gratitude, she kissed you—"

"She didn't."

"—so now you're happy."

"I am not."

"Will you deny, deny until the end of time?"

"I will."

"Which means I got all of that right!" Erebus declared triumphantly.

"That's not how the universe works!" Tartarus yelled as he threw several fireballs at his brother.

"Ah but!" He dodged. "That." He ducked. "Is how." He jumped. "You work." He somersaulted. Two large boulders suddenly appeared at his side and squashed him while he was in midair. Erebus laughed as he emerged fluidly from the seams of the highly compressed rocks like the immaterial shadow that he was and then he leaned against the boulder.

Tartarus paused and fell into a thoughtful stance. "I think I just thought of a new sort of torture – sewing mouths shut."

"I'm glad. I'd be lonely if only _she_ could inspire you." The rock Erebus was leaning on suddenly exploded into flames, which made the god yelp and roll on the ground helplessly. But the flames stuck on his body stubbornly burned.

"Keep talking," Tartarus goaded with a frightening smile reserved for his most sadistic of moods.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Will you kill the fire?!" Erebus stayed panting on the ground as the flames slowly died out, prolonging the punishment. They both glared at each other for a long while until both parties were satisfied. Finally, Erebus stood up and dusted himself. "On a serious note, Tartarus… she's married."

The pit god cocked an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Shouldn't you be looking at… more available prospects?"

Tartarus snorted and doubled over with laughter. "Oh gods," he exhaled breathlessly. "You're hilarious! I don't know about you but in case you have forgotten, I'm not looking for anyone. I _can't_ look for anyone. I'm Tartarus!" He gestured all around him. "I can't have anyone desiring happiness around me. I'm a prison: pain, torment, and all the wonderful things that make me who I am. I can only take and take and not give anything back."

He approached the precipice of the platform they were standing on and looked down imperiously on all the shades writhing below him. "This duty of mine, being the universe's executioner and justice-bringer, it takes a very special heart." He looked at his brother, gone was the light of amusement from his eyes. "A very black and a very small heart."

Erebus smiled kindly. "Keep telling yourself that," he said as he slung an arm around his brother's neck. "But I know what you're not saying. You're just not confident that you can make our little sister happy so you won't even try."

"I can't make _anyone_ happy. That's just how the universe works," Tartarus answered with a shrug. "Besides, like you said, she's married."

Erebus gave his arm a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry."

Tartarus immediately ducked and backpedaled. "Ugh, this is disgusting!" he exclaimed as he dove behind a random boulder and literally retched. "All this talk about feelings and heart and sexual life partners is making me sick!"

Erebus covered his mouth, trying not to get sick himself. "I-I uh, I think I should… I'm leaving! It was sort of nice seeing you. Bye, brother!" With a silent wisp, the god of darkness was gone from his realm.

The red-haired god smirked from behind his rock. "And that is how _you_ work."

888

"Gaia!" The moment Gaia step forth on Othrys, she was enveloped in a fierce embrace by his first son and husband, Uranus. "Gaia, please, please forgive me. I was not myself when I said those hurtful words to you. I did not mean anything by any of those. If you cannot forgive me as your husband, then please forgive me as your errant son." He pulled back a little to plant a kiss on her forehead, before he leaned his own against hers. Uranus stared deep into her eyes, willing her to see his sincerity. "I love you," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said anything like that. I'm sorry."

Gaia smiled and slowly brought her hands to hold his beautiful face. "I love you too. I love you so much that your words carry so much weight in my mind. You're the only one who can undo me with just a mere glance. So please, promise me you won't hurt me? In word or deed, let that be the last time and I shall forgive you."

Uranus smiled as bright as the light of heavens. "Yes, I promise," he said as he brought her hands down to kiss her knuckles and deliberately let his lips linger there. Noticing her hungry stare at their contact, he smiled mischievously. He turned her hand around and gently sucked on her wrist, swirling his tongue in sensual circles. He locked his heated gaze on her and watched her flush in pleasure.

"Let me make it up to you," he breathed, in between open kisses as he slowly climbed up her arm all the way to her shoulders. "Let me _please_ you this time," he whispered in her ear before placing an open mouthed kiss on the column of her neck, deeply inhaling the scent of nectar from the corner of her jaw.

"Oh?" Gaia purred with half-lidded eyes as she raked her hand through Uranus' sky-colored hair. "Are you asking for permission?" She turned her head back and kissed him. Without hesitation, he deepened the kiss, their hands running on each other's sides and tangling, until they were both moaning and breathless with desire.

"No," he replied sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to their bedroom. "It's a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

"You know you don't belong here," Gaia began as she approached the figure lying languidly on the grass like a cat.

"There's no rule that says I cannot be in the Upperworld," Tartarus replied while he cracked an eye open to watch his sister stop to stand over him. "Why don't you try going down to my realm from time to time?"

She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "I've been there. It's nothing impressive."

There was a pause as Tartarus stared at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied with a slight frown. "I'm just trying to decide if that was sarcasm or bait."

Gaia smiled. "It was not bait or sarcasm. You just need to accept the truth from a third party from time to time."

That did it. Tartarus suddenly lunged, quick like a snake, grabbed Gaia, and pulled her down. She ended up lying on her back, staring up at a very charming yet very arrogant smile.

"Gaia, you should know it by heart by now," Tartarus whispered in a light tone belying his true intentions. "Big brother is _always_ impressive. Maybe you need a reminder?"

Gaia smirked. "Impress me."

He gracefully answered the challenge by opening a doorway directly to his infernal palace.

The two gods found themselves lying as they were but instead of the windy grassland around them, they found themselves on the black granite floors of the antechamber where the grand staircase of his palace was.

"Although it was horribly predictable of you, you still shouldn't have brought me here," Gaia stated calmly as soon as the surroundings stopped shifting.

"What is the matter? Scared to eat your words?"

"Please," she scoffed.

Shaking his head, Tartarus climbed to his feet and offered her a hand. "What games do you want to play today?" he asked.

She sat up and looked at the proffered hand hesitantly before deciding to take it anyway. But before she could answer his question, three buxom and scantily dressed women entered the foyer.

"Sire, welcome home," they greeted, bowing deeply.

"Ah, my dear girls, how are you this fine day?" Tartarus answered, turning his back from Gaia and almost immediately causing the goddess' lips to twitch down ever so slightly.

"Master, we've done as you've instructed and kindled the fires in the kitchen," Alecto, eldest of the Erinyes, answered for all of them.

"Good, good…"

Then they started discussing business, their own 'underworld related' matters, which Gaia was clearly excluded from. Not one to be ignored, she snuck up behind the god and slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

"Are those lewd bitches more important than me?" she whispered in his ear, her lips so close, they brush his skin; and her breath so cold, it sent unwanted shivers down his spine. "I'm hurt by your cold attitude, big brother."

Three seconds later, Tartarus began to move again. He smiled pleasantly to the three girls and said, "Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera, the goddess currently hanging from my neck and begging for attention from her beloved big brother is my sister Gaia."

"Your Majesty," the three girls greeted with a bow.

"Gaia…" He turned around to lightly trail a fingernail from under her jaw down to her chin, while his other arm gently hooked around her waist. "Meet my – what word did you use? Ah, _bitches_. They are the daughters of Nyx and my _personal_ servants." He gave them a side glance and smirked. "Young, full, and… subservient."

The three sisters blushed under the insinuation and immediately blanched under the goddess' contemptuous yet murderous look.

"You've shown me your playthings but you promised to impress me," she said impatiently. "And so far you are not delivering."

"Girls will you give us some privacy?" he asked while never taking his eyes away from his sister.

"Of course, sire." And as soon as they came, they were gone, leaving one mercurial goddess and one mischievous god together on their own. What could possibly go wrong?

As soon as they were alone, Gaia unlatched from him and regarded him coldly. "I'm going back up."

He immediately grabbed her wrist and frowned. "I haven't even started yet."

She sneered disdainfully at him. "I'm sure I am missed by my husband by now. I'm sorry brother but my time for your games is limited. I guess you squandered it with your bitches or whatever. Unlike your _subservient_ playthings, I do what I please."

"You sound jealous," he said, a smirk slowly returning to his face.

Irritated by him and his stupid smirk, Gaia shook his hold on her. "Unhand me. Uranus is a much better company than what I have now."

Suddenly she found herself crashing against his chest with her mouth pressed firmly against his lips. He forcefully opened her mouth with his tongue and kissed her hard. She immediately reciprocated and slowly raked her fingers through his flame-like hair while he pulled on hers to angle her head so he could have deeper, more violent access.

The kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was unlike the gentle and caring warmth Uranus offered. When her husband made love with her, it was sensual, sexy and lovely. Uranus was a sweet and passionate lover.

This… this was fire and violence.

With a not-so-gentle tug on his hair, Gaia cut the kiss that left the both of them heaving for breath. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Making sure you don't mention that name in my realm," Tartarus growled.

"You sound jealous," she replied with a slight smile.

"Shut up."

This time it was Gaia who climbed to her tip toes to surge against his lips. Their kiss quickly became a fight for dominance, fiery and intense. Somehow, Tartarus managed to whirl them both to his bedroom just as things started to get more heated.

They matched each other blow for blow. They shredded and burned each other's clothes. They moaned, growled, scratched, screamed and bit. They fought each other for the right to be on top until Tartarus finally decided to shackle her to the bed and take her with enthusiastic cruelty.

They played with the rhythm as they changed from rough to slow by whoever's whim was in command at the time. There was pain, oh there was pain, but there was also pleasure. Gaia's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the sheer heights of ecstasy he brought her to again and again.

Oh she knew Tartarus was going to be a rough lover. She simply had no idea how rough. She had no idea what she was tempting when she reciprocated his dance. It was brutal. It was incredible.

By the time they were done, the whole bedroom was decimated. There were vine-covered chains dangling from the ruined ceiling and broken walls where the power struggle was most intense. Tartarus had scratches all over his back and marks everywhere while Gaia had bite marks and purple kiss marks in all the inappropriate places. They lie on the half-mangled bed, gazing intensely at each other as they tried to calm their erratic breathing from the multiple climaxes they inflicted on each other.

"That…" Gaia began hoarsely as she tried to regain her ability to speak properly. "…was impressive."

"I'm always-"

"Shut up. Don't ruin it."

"-impressive."

She groaned in exasperation. "You are incorrigible!"

"Honey, I don't even need to try."

Gaia sat up and straddled over his deliciously naked hips. She smirked imperiously over him and asked, "You've slept with me. Do you know what this means?"

He smiled back. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does. It means you're my secret lover, my mistress, my... _bitch_."

Tartarus smirked back and suddenly reversed their positions. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"Oh I'm quite sure," she replied sitting up and giving him a languid, sensual kiss while pushing him away gently. So distracted was he by the kiss that he didn't notice her leaving the bed until she broke it and stood up.

"You damned minx," he cursed under his breath.

"See?" She pointed as she conjured new clothes around her body. "But don't you fret. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You may be Tartarus but _I'm_ Gaia."

Tartarus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

She opened a portal to the realm above but just before she stepped across, she looked back. "I enjoyed this game today, brother. I might visit from time to time after all."

888

"What in Father's name are they doing?!" Nyx raged as she tried to storm into Tartarus' realm. But before she could take a step out of Erebus' realm, her husband was at her side, gently holding her back.

"No, my love, please let them be," he pleaded.

"Do you condone this?" Nyx asked coldly.

Erebus paused before finally answering in a steady voice, "Yes."

 _Slap!_

His head snapped to the side at the force of the slap but instead of keeping a chastised position, he faced his wife without remorse. At the same time, he used his command of darkness to blanket his immediate area and Tartarus' realm with silence. This way none of his children would be able to hear their argument and his brother's… commotion.

"How could you condone this?!" she yelled. "She is married to Uranus! She has a family with him! He _loves_ her. They both swore an oath, an oath we swore as well, to be with each other through eternity. This will destroy that poor boy!"

"Our brother loves her as well," Erebus rebutted in a hard voice, making a conscious effort not to raise his voice.

"It doesn't matter!" she snarled. "We must put a stop to them now."

In the face of her infamous wrath, he did something unexpected. He silently blocked her path.

"Get out of the way," she commanded in the same imperious way she used when she was still queen of the universe.

"Our brother deserves a little bit of happiness, even for a short while," he reasoned.

"This will _not_ make anyone happy!"

"This will make Tartarus happpy!"

Nyx curled her hands into fists and tried to bring some measure of control in her words. "You are wrong, Erebus. Tartarus cannot love. He was not made to."

He shook his head. "That is where you're wrong, Nyx. He can _feel_. It's cruel to deny the existence of his heart, no matter how small."

"But what about Uranus? What of their marriage? This is _wrong,_ Erebus. Inherently wrong! She's using him! She's just going to hurt him. Don't you understand that? Do you want that to happen to our brother?" She poked her husband's chest with each sentence as if to drive her point physically.

Not knowing what else to do, Erebus decided to slowly kneel down before Nyx. "I'm sorry, my love, but I want to believe that Gaia feels for Tartarus as well. I regret the situation but I fully have our brother's back on this. Please, I beg you, please look the other way this once."

Nyx looked sadly upon him. "Erebus, if I was lying with someone else behind your back, would you look the other way?"

The question was like a bucket of all chthonic waters splashed against him. His eyes shifted from side to side in thought. He opened his mouth a couple times but no words came out. "...It's not the same," he answered after a long moment.

"Yes it is because that is what marriage means. It will not survive if we are not true to each other. Can you bear the responsibility of destroying Uranus and their children if you prevent me from stopping them? That is the only end of this sinful endeavor – pain and suffering for everyone involved."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just… it's sad that our brother… no one deserves to be alone," he tried one last time.

Nyx descended and wrapped him in a comforting embrace. "Oh, Erebus, our brother is not alone. He has us and we shall never let him feel the pangs of loneliness."

"But what if he wants Gaia?" he asked even as he returned her embrace. "Because he does even though he denies it."

At that moment they felt Gaia's disappearance. The god of darkness rejoiced in his heart.

"We will talk to him," Nyx whispered. "We'll talk to both of them. I will have words with Gaia as well."


	3. Chapter 3

In the palace of Othrys, Gaia was relishing her milk bath in the large bath pool, while picking on a bunch of grapes served on a gold platter. She indulged in the brilliant opulence around her for a moment before she closed her eyes. She relaxed her muscles, sore as they were from her rough underground activities and ran her milk-soaked hands across each bruise, relieving in her mind exactly how she got them.

She remembered the tension of the chains around her wrists as it carried her weight…

The feeling of his flesh as she ran her fingernails across his back…

The rough rhythm of their hips…

His heated kisses…

She tilted her head back against the edge of the pool and released a low moan. She was getting aroused and she needed someone to release the building tension within her. Rising from the bath and leaving wet footprints on the floor, she prowled the halls looking for her husband. Predictably, Uranus was sitting in the grand throne of heaven, dictating plans to his sons about the further beautification of her realm.

That man… devoted, loving, beautiful and made for her.

She closed her eyes and red eyes flashed behind her eyes.

That man… strong, fierce, uncaring and deliciously forbidden.

Both of them were hers to hold, hers to play with, and hers to love.

"Uranus," she breathed very softly yet still her voice carried across the room. Uranus' head lifted up from the scroll of parchment in his hand and smiled sweetly at her. Her other sons took one glance at her and immediately bowed their heads. Some even covered their eyes and decided to pretend that they were anywhere but there right then.

"Gaia," he greeted back, standing up and walking towards her. He took off his outer robe made of clouds and light and draped it over her nakedness. "What are you doing here?"

Gaia tugged on his robe and breathed, "I'm in need of you right now." She moved her hand to cup his groin. "Do you have time for me?"

His eyes slowly darkened with lust. "Of course. You don't even have to ask," he replied then without taking his eyes off of her, he commanded softly, "Children you are dismissed."

There was a loud commotion behind him as chairs hurriedly scraped across the floor. The children immediately stopped playing the role of dignified and serious council members and simply became children who would rather stick their hands in the flames of Tartarus than see their parents act like aggressively lewd lovers.

The eldest son, the supposedly reliable big brother, was the first to flee the scene and abandon his younger brothers to fend their innocence for themselves. "Oh sweet Chaos, thank the Fates!" the deep voice of Oceanus slowly faded in the distance as he jumped out the window and conveniently dived into the only body of water, the Tethys Ocean, below.

The second eldest was not too far behind. The god of light, mysteriously made of light himself, closed his supposedly existent eyelids. No one, except for Theia and Gaia, knew what he actually looked like without the extreme brightness that always surrounded him. The other gods could barely make out his limbs as it is. Apparently, according to Theia, he was quite good looking. "I could've lived my whole life without seeing that," Hyperion murmured. He scattered into several beams of light. With his absence, suddenly the hall seemed much dimmer and their shadows less defined.

"Why do we have to leave?" they heard Coeus ask Iapetus.

"Shut up and just leave. You're supposed to be the god of Intelligence," Iapetus chastised, dragging his little brother by the collar of his robe. Since his stupid older brothers left, that meant that they left him to deal with the little ones. That was just not fair!

The young god, who couldn't stand to not know anything, including what all the fuss was about, protested vehemently. "But I want to know what mother and father will do…"

"Damn it, Coeus! You're too young!"

Coeus froze in shock at the curse word. "You said the D word," he muttered with the same shell-shocked expression while he let his brother take him away.

Crius quietly sucked on his thumb and hung onto Coeus' hand, enjoying the way his feet trailed on the floor, as they were both dragged by Iapetus out the room.

Finally there was silence.

"Those little hellions," Uranus remarked, shaking his head. "They sure took their sweet time."

Gaia giggled. "Our children are adorable. But… now, where were we?" she asked while rubbing his slowly hardening member.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" he asked as he nibbled her ear.

She shook her head and sauntered over to the table where they were holding the council earlier. She ran her hand over the cold marble before deciding to sit on its edge with her legs crossed. Then she beckoned Uranus over with a finger as she slipped his outer robe from her body.

With a dark chuckle, the sky king followed her over and proceeded to make love with her on the table.

And there it was – the stark difference.

In his light blue eyes, her pleasure came first, not his. Even rough, there was a signature of gentleness that was sorely missing in Tartarus' caress. His sighs, even clouded with desire, declared his love for her without him uttering a word.

When her lust was fully sated, she rewarded him with soft kisses on his crown and a long embrace. They merely sat there on the table, with his head on her bosom while she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.

Uranus breathed the intoxicating scent of nature. It was one of his favorite things about her and just breathing it was one of his simplest pleasure in his long life. "I missed you," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sat up and turned to look at her unique eyes - the rotating planet bathed in both light and darkness. "You were gone today and I couldn't find you. I thought you were avoiding me."

Gaia smiled. "No love, I was not avoiding you. I was simply visiting my siblings underground."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied smilingly then kissed her lips. "I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of you avoiding me."

She hummed and returned his kiss but before they could go any further, the doors to the throne room burst open, startling the pair. Uranus sprang into action and covered Gaia with conjured robes.

"Who dares to disturb us?" he boomed angrily at the intruder.

"We do."

Two shadows paused at the entrance. The glittering dark-winged goddess strode inside without preamble and without waiting to be invited in. The silent and smoky silhouette trailed behind her just like a shadow.

Uranus did a double-take and immediately sunk down on one knee. "Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus, what brings you to our humble home?"

Nyx gave the sky king, her favorite nephew, a once over. "Boy, put on some clothes and give me and my sister some privacy. I have some words for her," she said promptly but not unkindly.

"Of course," Uranus replied before rising and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Clothes shimmered into existence around his body as he left the premises to give the Primordials their space.

Once they were alone, Erebus cast his darkness around the room. The bright and cheery scenery outside the window disappeared and was replaced by a frighteningly complete darkness, not unlike the void of space. Even the lights within the room lost their sprightly glow and was replaced by a dark purple light.

"Gaia, what are your intentions?" Nyx began once their absolute privacy was guaranteed.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Gaia replied nonchalantly as she studied the details of the wall to her side.

"Please, Gaia, don't make this harder than it is. You know we're talking about you and Tartarus," Erebus spoke for the first time.

She giggled and crossed her legs over the edge of the table. "Oh are you referring about my little visit in Chthonia? Please don't fret yourselves. Brother and I were only fooling around and playing a little game."

"Are you serious?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

She smiled leaning forward with her elbow over her knee and her chin resting on her palm. Like this, she was the picture of a scheming manipulator. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just fun and games. My heart belongs to my son Uranus."

"That's a dangerous game you're playing, sister," Nyx warned though she was a little relieved to hear her deny any amorous feelings for their brother.

"I appreciate your concern, really I do, but we all know there's nothing to worry about, at least not on my side."

"Are you confident enough to say you do not feel anything for him?" Erebus asked once more. There was something about her that was remarkably similar to their brother. For once, he simply wished everyone was transparent and not merely denying the truth. But unlike his brother, he did not know Gaia well enough to judge.

"Yes. I feel nothing for Tartarus," Gaia stated evenly.

The dark god was oddly crestfallen by her cold statement. It might be wrong for all the understandable reasons but he couldn't help feeling invested in a relationship between Gaia and his brother. It was wrong perhaps but he couldn't shake the feeling that it all somehow felt right.

Nyx nodded, satisfied by the succinct answer. "Then keep away from him. He has no need for your cruel games."

She gave them both an unreadable smile. "Please, the door is that way. You've overstayed your welcome in my home."

"Very well," Nyx huffed indignantly as she turned and walked out of the room, her star-studded robes billowing behind her. Erebus followed after her in a much more sedate pace, reassured that Gaia did not promise anything to Nyx. It might only be cruel games in the _beginning_ after all. Tartarus still has the chance to win her heart after all! He made sure to stay behind his wife while he tried to rearrange the gleeful expression on his face to a much more acceptable stoic one.

Once they were gone and the darkness had receded, Gaia scoffed quietly. "My sister still sounds very high and mighty, don't you think so child?" she asked as she laid a hand over her seemingly flat belly.

888

"Whoa..." Erebus breathed as he surveyed what was yesterday called Tartarus.

"Oh my goodness, this is not good," Nyx remarked with a concerned frown.

At first glance it looked like there was a garden composed of enormous trees in Tartarus. But upon closer inspection, the trees turned out to be made of suffering shades whose limbs were twisted this way and that and held in place with enormous black chains. Surveying the mostly empty land mass, it seemed like every single shade was used like papier-mâché to construct the morbid, bloody trees.

Tartarus was standing under one of these flesh-trees, humming contentedly while directing his chains to pierce and sew through bodies as he arranged the 'branches' and 'canopy' to his perfection.

"Nyx! Erebus! Come over here!" Tartarus greeted laughingly with a cheerful wave when he spotted his siblings. One could even safely claim he was sparkling with joy without considering the floating embers around him.

"Oh dear," husband and wife breathed with equal apprehension at the same time. Erebus was all for their brother's happiness but this level of happiness was unheard of. Could this be love? It made him think that maybe Gaia had poisoned their brother instead. They warily walked towards their brother who was acting abnormally out of character.

Then suddenly he noticed something obvious but was ignored in the face of Tartarus' abnormal smile.

"What do you think of this?" Tartarus asked smilingly as he jogged towards them when he grew impatient of their slow approach. "It feels… enchanting don't you think?"

At this point, Nyx feared the worse. Tartarus could never love but there was another alternative. He could become obsessed, which was just as worse as falling in love. She tried to smile it away but then she came to the same realization Erebus had just moments ago. "Hypnos!" she summoned.

Immediately the adorable cherub-looking god appeared floating beside her. "Yes, mum?"

"Sleep him!" she commanded, pointing at the red haired god.

"Yes, mum!" the god replied sharply before several puffs of sleeping powder started to explode in front of Tartarus' face.

He coughed violently. "Wait! Stop that! What are you do —" He wasn't able to finish his sentence before he collapsed and slept against his will. Erebus then carried the unconscious god to his bedroom. Eventually, Tartarus woke, dazed and confused from the assault and tucked in the middle of his bed, to the sound of low mutterings of his siblings. "For Chaos' sake, what was that for?" he groaned as he tried to sit up. But when he tugged around, he realized he couldn't. They had strapped him down on the bed!

"Shh, shh," Nyx hushed while she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on his forehead and gently pushed him back to lie on the pillows. "Please dear, cease your struggle. You need to rest more." She turned her hand around to place her knuckles against his forehead. "I think you still have a fever."

"What? That's my normal temperature!"

"You are one sick, _sick_ god," Erebus asked with genuine concern. "Are you having pain anywhere?"

"Alright, what is going on? I demand answers!"

"One only needs to open one's ears to know that everything is wrong," she replied calmly.

Tartarus fell silent as he strained his hearing. "What? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" husband and wife exclaimed at the same time.

"No screams," Nyx clarified.

"Just moaning and crying," Erebus added. "That is my thing, not yours."

"Your realm has never been this silent before," she said.

"Wha- Well maybe I'm not in the mood for screams," Tartarus stuttered then turned his head away from them.

Both black-clad deities gasped in horror. "Who are you and what have you done to our brother?!"

He groaned exasperatedly. "Both of you are overreacting. Though silent, my shades are still suffering so I'm not shirking my duty."

"You made trees," Erebus remarked blandly, seriously considering if Gaia did or did not poison their brother. If this continued, he just might find a shrine dedicated to her on his next visit.

The bedbound god brightened. "Yes, I did! What do you think of it? I still haven't heard from you."

"While I admit it's a very creative art and masterfully executed," Nyx began gently. "We fear that it has something to do with Gaia."

"It has nothing to do with Gaia," Tartarus replied evenly.

"Don't bother. We know that means it has _everything_ to do with her," Erebus said, narrowing his eyes.

The pit god glared back and opened his mouth but before the argument could escalate, Nyx said, "I had a word with her, my dear. I'm afraid she's merely using you, she said it herself." She then waved her hand and conjured the memory midair which showed Gaia proclaiming her indifference to Tartarus.

Tartarus smirked. "And so? We are both aware that we were using each other when we slept together."

"You cannot love her," Nyx stated darkly.

"I _cannot_ love at all," he shot back.

Tartarus' abrasive attitude was slowly wearing down on her nerves. "You must not lie with her again. One, she has a family and two, you are so much more than just her plaything," she returned, her voice firm.

"…Bitch," Tartarus corrected quietly, recalling the exact term Gaia called him.

A split second was all it took for Erebus to suck his breath, for Tartarus' eyes to widen in late realization, and for Nyx's features to twist dangerously.

"What did you just call me, you bastard?!" she yelled her hands flying to his hair, ready to rip it all off. And she would have, except Erebus jumped to grab her wrists. "Let go, Erebus! This little bastard needs to be locked for a century in The Room!"

The pit god did a remarkable impersonation of a shade with his pale face locked in fear. Erebus glared exasperatedly over his brother while he held her back and whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her.

"Remember, he's deranged right now. Have pity on him. We do not hurt the mentally unstable, Nyx," he heard Erebus whisper in her ear. Though it made him feel very indignant to be called insane, he would be very much insane if he spoke in the presence of their sister any time soon, bedbound as he was.

Eventually she shook herself free of Erebus' grasp and looked down on Tartarus. "I expect to be unquestionably obeyed on this matter Tartarus. Or else," she growled darkly before she disappeared in a whirl of shadow.

When she left, a moment passed between brothers. They only needed to speak with their eyes to hold a conversation.

The god of darkness raised an eyebrow as he vanished the invisible binds on the bed. _'You're going to disobey her, aren't you?'_

Tartarus scoffed as he finally sat up. _'Of course'_

Erebus stared incredulously. "She said or else!" he said.

"I'll risk it," he replied simply.

"To have sex with Gaia?"

"To _fuck_ Gaia."

"Oh sweet Chaos, you get deflowered and you turn into a stupid idiot!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I was not a virgin!"

"You're not now. Welcome to the dark side brother. It was getting frustrating to be the only one here in Chthonia who gets laid."

"Shut. Up."

Erebus conjured a chair and made himself comfortable. "Before anything else, I want to ask you a question that I want you to answer with utmost sincerity."

"That sounds ominous," the red god replied while he did the same but on the bed.

The dark god waited a moment before asking, "Are you happy with her?"

There was a pregnant pause as Tartarus carefully considered the question. There was a lot of reasons not to be happy. First, he was never meant to be with anyone. Anything between him and Gaia would end up in flames. He could already see their hopeless future. Second, they were more opposite than anyone. She was a goddess of creation while he was a god of destruction. What good would they be?

The reasonable thing to do was to forget her.

But that did not change the fact that yes, at that moment, he was genuinely happy.

"I know I shouldn't be," he finally answered. "But I am."

Erebus smiled. It was at that moment that he decided that he would help keep everything between Gaia and Tartarus from his wife, no matter what she said. He knew he would pay for it in the end but it would be worth it. At least he hoped it would be. "So," he began nonchalantly. "How was it? Was she that good? Come, brother, give me details. You know you want to."

The familiar predatory smirk finally appeared on Tartarus' face. "Oh it was mind blowing..."

And so the hours wore on as the pit god recounted the details of his first conquest in that very bedroom.

* * *

 **AN: In the time of the hypothetical/mythical Pangaea, there was something called Tethys Ocean. I thought I'd rename the Panthalassic Ocean to Tethys Ocean. Much more romantic that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been seven days since Gaia broke the news that she was pregnant. During which Uranus had been nothing but the most attentive husband, excited and anxious for the birth of his new child. He catered to Gaia's every whim while beaming with happiness himself. He loved his children more than anything else in the universe and knowing that he was going to be a father once more and that he had a new bundle of joy to adore made his heart soar.

The titans on the other hand had colorful reactions to the news of a new sibling.

"Isn't it wonderful? I can't believe we have a new baby brother or sister. Which one do you think it is?" Tethys asked her other brothers and sisters as they spread a large blanket on one of the open wide meadows of Gaia. It was quite a bright day out, courtesy of Hyperion, so the Titan children decided to have a little outing together as family. The only ones missing were their parents of course. Their mother was recently pulling these disappearing acts which though concerned their father, was not all that unusual. Between worrying about their mother, about the new child, and about the universe, their father was much too worn out that the children had requested for Hypnos to make him sleep a couple hours more than necessary.

Iapetus shrugged and plopped at the corner of the large blanket to keep it grounded. "Another boy should even us out."

"The leaf rides the wind as it falls down," Crius said quietly in his little voice as he looked dreamily towards the sky. True to the concept of constellations, Crius had the habit of saying seemingly random things that were up to the listener's interpretation. Sometimes the young god sounded wise and other times he sounded like he was sleep talking.

"Crius is right," Theia laughed. "It shouldn't matter."

"Seven days though," Hyperion blurted as he settled beside Theia at the back so as not to 'blind' his siblings, "must be a record for the longest pregnancy."

"I remember when you were conceived and born," Mnemosyne replied easily as leaned against Iapetus, using his stomach as a backrest. "It didn't even take a blink of an eye."

The three eldest sons grimaced at the word 'conceived'. They all remembered that this latest addition in their family was made on the council table per Hyperion's report. They had become wary of the table since then and were loath to lay a hand on it, which made picking up documents from the table an interesting sight. Coeus sniggered at their brothers' silliness while Crius watched them in silent amusement.

"How do you remember that?" Rhea asked innocently as she prepared the plates of fruits and goblets of ambrosia for their little picnic. "Wasn't Hyperion born before you?"

Phoebe giggled while she lent a hand. "Rhea, she's the titaness of memory. Of course she remembers things she wasn't there for."

Coeus scoffed. "Because that makes so much sense."

"It does too!" she snapped at her counterpart. "She is a titaness after all."

"Phoebe," Tethys quietly scolded from behind Oceanus. Phoebe mumbled an apology under her breath and looked sufficiently chastised. Oceanus on the other hand was sitting legs crossed and arms folded with his eyes closed, his eyebrow twitching from time to time.

"What are you doing?" Themis asked her older sister.

"I'm fixing Oceanus' hair," she answered whimsically. "There are too many seashells imbedded in his hair. They were begging to be arranged."

"Ooh, can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Don't you have other things to do?" Oceanus sighed as he chivalrously endured the torment of the girls braiding his hair.

Iapetus guffawed. "If the new one is another girl, then maybe you'll have three goddesses braiding your hair!"

"No. The third one will be adding pearls or pink seashells," Hyperion replied smilingly.

"I can do that just fine!" Theia piped in as she sorted through the pile of seashells beside Tethys to pick the ones that looked pretty enough to put on their eldest brother's hair.

They watched and giggled at Oceanus' misery for a moment before Coeus blurted, "I hope it's another boy. That way, we'll be able to play a three way wrestling match! Right, Crius?"

Crius nodded sagely.

"You're just saying that because you've grown bored of bullying Hyperion but you can never beat me even with all your clever schemes and ambushes." Iapetus grinned like a villain as he ran his fingers through Mnemosyne's hair who purred like a cat.

Coeus glowered. "You're right. Hyperion has become too easy but one day you'll get yours…"

Hyperion gaped incredulously. "I resent that! You know I'm just letting you win right? You wouldn't be able to touch me if I tried."

The young god picked an apple from the platter and smirked. "Then by all means, try brother," he said cockily before taking a bite.

Everyone snickered.

"I wonder what the new titan's dominion is," Themis said as she twisted another wave of water on Oceanus' head. "It couldn't be as boring as mine surely."

"Please, Order is much better than Mortality and Life-span," Iapetus groused. "How is that even a dominion?"

"You really should talk with Thanatos or the Fates about that," Phoebe suggested.

"No way." He waved off-handedly. "I'm never setting foot in the Underworld. Who knows what I could catch in there."

"Catch? Like what?" Theia asked. "Use this shell, sister." She handed a small pearly shell. Tethys smiled in thanks and added it in the braid.

"Like their insanity or love for the color black for one thing."

"Come now. Be realistic, they can't be that bad," Themis remarked.

"Aunty Nyx and Uncle Erebus are very nice," Rhea added to which everyone agreed.

"And Hypnos is so handsome," Theia sighed dreamily causing Hyperion to look at her funny. "As his twin, Thanatos shouldn't look too different right?"

"Hmph, if you like staring Death in the eyes, be my guest," Iapetus growled as he rolled back on the blanket and glared towards the sky.

"Do you hate the Underworld that much?" Oceanus pried as he opened his eyes for the first time since his torment began.

Iapetus grimaced. "I don't hate Chthonia. I just hate my role in the Universe and everything associated with it!"

Everyone stared at him in stunned silence. It wasn't that they hadn't noticed his displeasure but they never thought he actually resented his duty let alone hate it. What he stated was almost equivalent to the ultimate taboo. To gods and goddess, to every descendant of Chaos, duty was _everything_. It was in everything they did and said. It was their sole reason to exist. To be a derelict was the same as ceasing to exist. But seeing as Iapetus was still in existence was it possible to actually hate one's duty while still performing it?

"Come with me, Iapetus," Oceanus said in a serious voice, which usually meant business, as he stood up. This was an issue that needed to be discussed far away from young and impressionable minds.

Iapetus stiffened. Did he go too far with his words? He knew he shouldn't have said what he said but it was the truth. Their pleasant picnic was suddenly taking a dark turn. But then he turned and actually looked at his brother. A guffaw tumbled out his lips as he clutched his sides and curled into a quaking ball. "What have they done to your hair? I can't take you seriously like that!" he managed to say between laughs.

Oceanus reached for his head and lightly patted it to see what it felt like. Feeling an unusual shape eating at his head, he turned to Hyperion for explanation.

Hyperion looked at Oceanus with sympathy. "They put your hair into an ugly chignon."

Theia glared murderously at him.

"I meant beautiful! Beautiful chignon!" He looked apologetically at his brother.

Oceanus merely shook his head, taking Hyperion's silent apologies, and coolly gestured for Iapetus to follow him, which he did after his laughs died off awkwardly.

"Phoebe, Coeus, Crius, Rhea," Tethys began after the two males left. The four children looked apprehensively at their eldest sister who was in charge by default. Tethys tried to give them a reassuring smile. "Whether you like it or not, our duty is our priority. What we feel should have no bearing towards our performance. Do you understand?"

The four children, in addition to Hyperion, Theia, Themis and Mnemosyne, nodded in silent understanding. "But... the crystal has many facets," Crius added thoughtfully.

"You are right, Crius. Whether your duty is your wings or chains is up to you," she whispered as if sharing a dark secret.

Rhea shivered. "Then does that mean that brother is imprisoned by his duty?"

"There is no escape from one's duty therefore if he truly feels hatred for his dominion, then he would be stuck hating himself. And that is most... unfortunate."

Theia shook her head and clutched Hyperion's hand. "For his sake, I hope it's only a mere passing phase of his life."

"He's stupid if he can hate his dominion anyway," Coeus scoffed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against Phoebe's back. "Right, Phoebe?" Phoebe didn't answer as she was lost in thought.

Hyperion disagreed. "It's not easy to be doing the same thing everyday of your existence. I think it's perfectly normal to love and hate your duty at the same time. After all, we're not perfect."

"But we're gods! I am the pure embodiment of intelligence. I am the perfect intelligence! Of course we're perfect," he argued.

"Yes but you are _just_ that. You are only intelligence. What of other things?" Themis questioned. "You may know all sorts of knowledge, can figure out the perfect equations, patterns and other such things that you are so proud of but can you be wise like Phoebe? Can you judge?"

Coeus crossed his arms and huffed. "Of course I can judge. If I know everything then I know which one to choose."

"But is it the right choice?" Phoebe asked him before she shook her head. "Do you even know what right is?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. That was the first time that he _didn't_ _know_ what to say. He never thought about right and wrong. He just thought about practicality and the easiest route to accomplish his goals. He thought of problems like an equation to solve. He never paused to think about _morality._

He knew the definition of morality but for the first time he realized he couldn't emulate it.

Everyone could see the distress slowly taking over Coeus' face until Phoebe turned around and hugged him tightly. "It's alright," she whispered. "It's alright that we're not perfect because that means that we are allowed to lean on others around us. It means that we don't have to be alone. It means that I cannot be the goddess of intellect without intelligence beside me."

Coeus slowly blushed in embarrassment at her words but didn't push her away.

"And I cannot have sight without light," Theia said smilingly at Hyperion who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oceans and rivers cannot exist without the other," Tethys added.

Mnemosyne smiled. "You know I'm not saying this but this is one of the most memorable days of our lives." They all nodded. "You each have found your sexual life partners."

Coeus immediately shoved Phoebe away and wiped his hands on his chiton in disgust while Theia and Hyperion blushed profusely. Themis groaned. "You ruined it. Why did you say that? You totally ruined it!"

Their little watercolor moment was interrupted when Uranus' booming and panicked voice echoed from the heavens summoning his daughters. "Help me! Your mother is giving birth!"

888

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

The gods watched their father pace around, worrying a path on the stone floor of the garden patio.

Uranus was making a mess of himself. He combed his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time, making it more unruly than a bird's nest, which was a feat for hair composed of air and light. He paused, momentarily stilling the swiveling eyes following his anxious form, heaved a great sigh, before continuing his procession anew.

"It's going to be alright father," Hyperion whispered hesitantly, trying to comfort his father in vain. Right now all five sons were scattered around the sky king while all six daughters attended to their mother in the sacred birthing room of gods. Hyperion stood by the garden doors while Oceanus leaned against a pillar. Coeus and Crius sat side by side on the steps of the patio platform while Iapetus stretched easily on one of the chaise lounges.

"He's right, you know? Mother has done this twelve times already, if we include you. She's a master at this," Iapetus added unhelpfully. He usually wouldn't say such inconsiderate words but he was a little cranky from the conversation he was having with Oceanus. In fact, he had been nothing but a bundle of nerves since Oceanus pulled him away.

"Do not be crass Iapetus," Oceanus quietly scolded. Coeus and Crius watched the elder gods converse quietly, both feeling quite out of place. Coeus had waited in that very same fashion when Crius was born so he already knew the outcome thus he did not understand what the fuss was about. Iapetus had a valid point.

A small smile appeared on the sky king's face. "Thank you children for your concern but I-"

A loud high pitched wail resounded throughout the palace. Immediately Uranus dissolved and reappeared in the birthing room where he found his wife-mother lying in the middle of the bed, bathed in sweat, exhausted but laughing, while cradling an infant boy in swaddling clothes. His daughters surrounded her as they cooed at the newborn. He didn't know that Gaia was laughing because she just watched the newborn's eyes blood red to onyx black just before he cried his little lungs out.

"What a beautiful boy," Uranus breathed in wonder as he held out his hands in silent request. Gaia grinned and handed him the child.

The infant was so small. He wasn't like Oceanus or Hyperion who were like toddlers learning to stand on their two feet for the first time at the bedside of their mother in their first moments. Nor was he like his daughters who were born with sweet dispositions. This baby looked up to him and seemed to search and identify him while hardly cracking a smile. No, this babe was the most serious one he had ever held. Not even Iapetus was this straight-faced for this long. His eyes looked determined and promising but he was also the smallest god he had ever held. There was something about the way that the infant fit in his arms that brought out his urge to protect.

"You are so precious," he whispered in realization as he placed a kiss on the forehead of his new son. He promised to love him throughout his entire existence. He promised that he would guide this child and help him whenever he felt lost. He promised to be there when his duty was too heavy for his delicate shoulders. There was a feeling in his heart, heavy but pleasant, that rejoiced and sung out with every beat and that made him want to promise all these things to him. This familiar feeling brought tears in his eyes even as he smiled down at the baby.

"He is," Gaia said, watching the tender scene with a smile. "He will be a great god and he will accomplish great things. For this, I shall name him Cronus, after my grandfather, Chronos."

"Cronus," Uranus repeated, testing the name on his lips. "Cronus. He sounds powerful. What shall his dominion be?"

"I do not know. He must choose it for himself," she answered mysteriously. All eyes were suddenly on her. What did that mean? Did it mean that his duty will manifest later? Can gods choose their duty?

The daughters were momentarily apprehensive of the new god. It was unprecedented for a god to be born _without_ a duty. It shook the foundations of their dogma where duty was everything. Gods were defined by their dominion and slaves to their role in the Universe. Without it, they were a nonentity. _Who_ then was this new god?

Only Rhea braved through that tense atmosphere to tug at his father's robes, who still seemed entranced by the infant in his arms despite the uncertainty surrounding him. "Daddy, I want to see Cronus."

She peered at the baby and really looked at him, immediately seeing a harmless boy, definitely not deserving the tension her sisters seemed to feel. "He's so tiny and pink. Maybe he's weak and delicate," she said aloud in an effort to further reduce the anxiety of those around. Cronus turned his small head towards her and just stared as if in understanding. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Rhea stepped back. His unwavering stare was unnerving, a mixture of commanding and condescending at the same time. "I- I don't like the way he's looking at me, daddy."

Gaia giggled, the sound breaking Cronus' unnatural hold on everyone. "What a proud boy. He has his father's temperament. Does he intimidate you Rhea?"

Uranus smiled, proud that his son already takes after him, while Rhea shook her head. "I am not sure mother," she said.

"Alright!" Tethys piped smilingly. "Let us have a turn father. We don't know how long Cronus will remain an infant after all. So you can't keep hogging him to yourself."

The sky king looked apologetically down at the babe and handed him reluctantly over to his enthusiastic sisters. The infant disappeared under the flock of 'oohs and ahhs' like a fish surrounded by piranhas. After which, Uranus sat down beside Gaia and rained her with his attentions. "You did well," he whispered lovingly. "Now you must be exhausted."

"I am a little tired. He was a difficult child to deliver," she replied softly, leaning further into her husband's arms and simply enjoyed the way his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Then sleep, my heart." As her eyes closed and her breath slowed, he brushed her damp hair from her forehead and whispered almost inaudibly a sincere, "Thank you. I love you".

* * *

 **AN: So how is Uranus? I haven't heard much feedback about him. Is he what you expected? Ah and how are the childhood days of the titans? (Seriously this started out as a childhood days: Titans chapter). Please look forward for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The youngest titan walked purposefully through the halls of Othrys. Though he was a toddler in height, the way he carried himself exuded with self-confidence and power. Cronus was the most mysterious god in Othrys. His dark hair and dark eyes showed certain intensity to him that his youth did nothing to diminish.

This intensity was never more apparent than in the council meetings. As the last to arrive in the throne room, all eyes turned to him. The attention did not faze the young boy, in fact he relished in it. He calmly walked with even steps towards the seat assigned to him.

"I'm glad you could join us Cronus," Uranus began smilingly.

"Forgive my tardiness father. It will not happen again," the child said formally with a short bow towards the king.

"It is nothing of concern," the sky king waved off-handedly.

Cronus nodded in acceptance, promising himself that he would be more disciplined in the future. Even if it was of no consequence to the meeting in general, it rubbed against his sense of responsibility.

And so they began to discuss the mundane matters. How were the rivers expanding through the Pangaea? How many hours of light a day does Gaia require for life to flourish? Recently, she has been consumed with making plants that bloomed in the darkness. How can they help her achieve her goal? How goes the creation of animals? And so on and so forth.

Everything was a giant beautification project for their Great Mother. Uranus was very particular about his sense of beauty. He wished to create a grand garden that redefined the word bliss and radiated happiness.

Cronus thought it was a fine goal but found it somehow… lacking.

"Father, what am I to do?" Cronus asked once it seemed like the delegation of tasks were finished. Once again he was left with nothing to do. Everytime he was left behind he swallowed his increasing alarm and annoyance. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered coming to these meetings in the first place.

Then he remembered that he found these meetings incredibly interesting.

"What do you wish to do?" Uranus asked in a gentle voice.

The young god looked down at his folded hands in thought. What did he want to do? Right now, he wanted to do something useful. "Father, I would rather start with what I can do," he answered reasonably.

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Iapetus asked snidely. "What can you do? You do not have a dominion." As soon as he learned that Cronus could actually _choose_ for himself what his dominion was, Iapetus became bitter and jealous of their little brother. Here he was, stuck with such an utterly useless role while the new god had the potential to become _anything._ That was completely unfair.

"Iapetus!" Uranus barked, his protective instincts flaring. "Your opinion was not asked."

That was another change the titans noted of their father. He suddenly had a favorite son. All eleven children felt that Cronus was simply favored by the Fates, by their Mother, and by their Father. He was the apple of everyone's eye. Some were jealous and some watched from a distance, too fearful to approach; and yet all were mesmerized by him in one way or another.

Cronus looked straight at Iapetus. "I will find my place in this world. It will definitely happen without fail. That's why…" he gave his brother a small smile that did not reach his eyes, "please be patient with me."

Iapetus looked away to the side and tsked. He really hated Cronus with his seemingly innocent and disarming expressions.

888

After the meeting, Cronus sought an audience with his mother. He found her sitting beside a beautiful and sparkling creek, lovingly caressing her swollen belly. It hasn't been that long since he was born but now she was once again pregnant with another god.

"Mother," he greeted as he settled himself beside her.

Gaia smiled at her dark haired son. "Yes child? What troubles you?"

"The same thing. I have watched all my brothers perform their duty yet I cannot do the same as them." He sighed and hunched his back, making him look smaller than he already was. "Why can't I do anything useful? What do I exist for?"

She ruffled his hair and laughed daintily. "Child the answer is so simple. If you do not have a place, then carve one for your own."

"Carve? How?"

"Power, Goal and Ambition, my son. Those three will show you the way. You already have power by your side, now you only need a goal and the ambition to do it. It doesn't matter what path you take, be it forged with fire, light, blood or life, just make sure you have no regrets."

He fixed his disheveled hair into its usual dignified style before he truly contemplated on his mother's words. He looked up to the bright sky hanging above them and reached his hand towards it.

"Power, goal and ambition…" he echoed as a dream began to appear in his mind's eye. He wanted a better Utopia, a better world. What their father sought would be short-lived and will become stagnant after a certain point. What he wanted was a world that was ever changing, ever growing – a world that breathes and lives. He wanted a world that felt emotions, a world that could experience happiness as well as suffering. It would be a world that grew.

His father envisioned one land and one sea where everyone remained in a state of perpetual paradise.

He wanted to break and scatter that land.

It was a big dream. Did he have the power to make it real?

As if knowing his thoughts, Gaia whispered, "Just believe in yourself. You are my son after all."

888

That night, Cronus stood on one of the empty balconies of the palace with his hands curiously outstretched towards the night sky. He willed the stars to move just like he had seen Crius do every night. But no matter how hard he tried, not one dot of light moved.

"Cronus, what are you doing?" a small voice asked from behind him. He recognized it as Rhea's.

He kept his hands raised and answered coolly, "I've been trying to see if I can move the stars like Crius." After a few more minutes of struggling, he finally dropped his hands uselessly to his side. "But I can't seem to make it work."

Rhea shifted her weight. "Maybe the stars are simply not your dominion?"

"I'm supposed to be able to choose which dominion I belong," Cronus answered as he finally turned around. His sharp black eyes which were always full of passion and command now looked dull and bleak. "It doesn't make sense for me to be rejected does it? You know Rhea, today I finally found my dream. I found this wonderful vision as if given by the Fates themselves flash before my eyes. It was breathtaking and beautiful. Mother says I have the power to make it real…"

He smashed his fist onto the rail of the balcony, the white marble crumbling against his tiny fist easily as if it were made of powder. His eyes flashed a fearsome red causing the goddess to step back a little. "But I cannot control the earth or the waters and now the heavens. I can't shake the feeling that maybe everyone is wrong. Maybe I'm just… useless. Maybe someday, everyone will come to that conclusion and I'll just disappear. And every time the thought enters my mind, I feel scared. Incredibly terrified. It's paralyzing, it's painful and it's frustrating. I feel so bitter." He lowered his head and blinked, surprised when he felt moisture in his eyes.

He quickly turned around and violently swiped his arm against his face. "I'm sorry Rhea. You must find me terribly unsightly and pathetic right now."

Rhea rushed towards that trembling back that seemed like it would crumble like the stone he just smashed. The thought of him disappearing scared her too. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her arms around him as if to make sure he wouldn't crack and turn to dust.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally understanding his pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you were suffering." She gently turned him around and stared at his red eyes shining bright with tears. For the first time she thought they weren't scary, just incredibly sad.

Everyone simply praised him. He was the god with limitless possibilities. He was the god promised to do great things. Everyone believed it. After all they could see it in how he carried himself every day. He regarded everything with a polite yet aloof attitude. He felt untouchable and without weakness even at such a tender age. He was different from all of them. He felt like… a leader.

She never thought that the god held at such a high pedestal carried such insecurities no one had considered.

It was their dogma. Duty was everything. It was the one undisputable law of the great primordial god Chaos. It was faithfully carried by every god regardless of their personal feelings. But no one ever expected the existence of a god without a duty. With such a strict dogma, of course he would think he would disappear.

She never in her life contemplated about ceasing to exist.

But Cronus had and still was.

"You always felt strong," she reassured as she held him again and rubbed circles on his small back. Holding him in her arms like that, he felt real. He felt like a child, not a god. "I always admired you from the moment you were born. Do you remember the first time we met? You glared at me because I called you weak."

She felt a small nod on her shoulder.

"You knew I was wrong. Nobody had to tell you otherwise. You knew you weren't weak." She smiled through her tears which were now running dampening his chiton. "You didn't need to be reassured by anybody and we all believed in you, we all thought you were strong and different because you believed in you."

"But what if I was wrong?" Cronus asked in a broken voice. He wanted to believe in her words but they would not reach his heart. "What if tomorrow, everyone wakes up with no one remembering me? What if tomorrow everyone assumes the same mundane motions but never once questioning if someone named Cronus was missing? What if tomorrow you don't remember holding a younger brother who doesn't belong anywhere? What if-?"

"But no one will let that happen. Not me, not father or mother, not even Coeus and Iapetus," Rhea calmly interrupted. She wanted to smile but controlled herself. She just couldn't imagine the words he spoke coming to reality. It was completely ridiculous. Besides, self-pity did not suit him very much.

"How do you know?" he asked uncertainly.

"Because we love you. We all do. We will never let anything bad happen to you. So you can always rest easy every night and wake up tomorrow and just be yourself again. And if you ever forget this, just come to me and I'll remind you that we all love you."

Cronus slowly brought his arms up to return her embrace. "Thank you, Rhea."

888

That same night, Gaia secreted herself in the birthing room and quietly gave birth to her child. When the pain was too much to bear, she bit on her arm until she could taste her own ichor and grasped at the blankets tightly until her fist turned white. She never experienced this level of pain before in giving birth. Giving birth should be a natural and painless process for a mother goddess but somehow _his_ children had been difficult to deliver. It was especially painful now than before because this child was purely his.

What came out of her was a beautiful monster.

The baby had large leathery wings protruding from its back, snake-like skin, and glowing eyes of the fires of torment. The child was both an abomination and a miracle. He was terrifying and at the same time stunning. The child was easily the most powerful god in existence.

And Uranus must never find out.

Wrapping the child in a bundle of black cloth, Gaia sneaked out the palace, darting between shadows, and ran as fast as she could away from Mt. Othrys. Once she deemed herself far enough from any prying eyes, she called out to the God of the Underworld.

The god of the damned, upon hearing her desperate plea, did not hesitate to open a portal underneath the goddess' feet, swallowing her into the darkness. The next thing she knew, she was standing in an isolated part of Tartarus far away from any suffering shades.

"What is it? Why are you panicking?" Tartarus demanded once her feet touched his realm, his eyes roving over her form in search for any external injuries. Other than a small package in her arms, nothing seemed amiss.

"Tartarus I cannot stay long," she said quickly as she gestured at the squirming bundle in her arms. "I need to hide this child from Uranus."

"Child?" he asked, bewildered as he heard a faint cooing sound coming from the small package in the goddess' arms. That was when dainty scaly hands peeked from the bundle and started reaching for him while it gurgled happily.

"Yes, _your_ child," Gaia replied with a bittersweet smile. "His name is Typhon."

Tartarus looked dumbstruck and speechless at the same time. "I have a child? How… how is it possible? I- I cannot create. I'm a death-dealer!" he sputtered.

Gaia gently cupped his cheek. "But I am a life-giver. Therefore I make the impossible, possible." She gingerly arranged the infant in Tartarus' fumbling arms. Once the child was settled properly in his grasp by the goddess, he tensed like a marble statue, afraid that if he moved a finger wrong, something terrible would happen to the little one. "This child cannot ever set foot on the Upperworld," she continued.

"Wait! You want me to _raise_ this child?! _Raise a ch-!_ Have you gone completely insane?!" he shrieked with alarm. He had never been so out of his element before. The god of pain and torment was literally being asked to _care_ for an infant! _Care_! It was such an irresponsible and ridiculous request that Tartarus had a hard time believing that Gaia was really asking it of him. That she would even consider asking it of him was in itself a ridiculous thought!

Gaia gave him a sad smile for she knew the difficulty of the demand she set before him. But it was a necessity. Otherwise the child would suffer greatly under Uranus' hands. She wished to keep those two worlds as separate as possible. Typhon belonged to Tartarus but not under Tartarus.

"This child cannot ever set foot to the Upperworld," she repeated, her voice laced with magic and prophecy. "For if he does, he will be sentenced to Tartarus by the king. And I cannot set foot in Tartarus for if I do, Othrys and all who live in it will be no more."

When she finished she looked up to the god who was both her lover and her brother. "I will try to keep my end of the prophecy but you must keep yours," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She sometimes hated her prophetic ability. Because now that she saw parting was inevitable, she realized she truly did love the god before her. She didn't mean to fall for him – it was all supposed to be pleasure and meaningless sex – but even without Eros' intervention, she came to care for him.

She bent over the little god of monsters and blessed his forehead with a kiss, a couple of teardrops raining onto the infant's cheek. "I know you will be a great father. Take care of him. Please," she pleaded before looking up to her brother. "I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Tartarus shifted the child in his arms so he could gently pull her towards him and kiss her. He took his sweet time with this kiss, knowing it might be the last. After he took her breath away, he did something he never done before - he kissed her tears away. It was ironic for the god of suffering to take someone's tears away. It felt wrong. It felt right.

Only Gaia could make his world so chaotic and wonderful at the same time. How could he let her go after having a taste of the forbidden fruit?

Reaching up, he took a rose from her hair and asked her to hold it and keep it alive for as long as she could. Her face scrunched with confusion but she did as told. Her confusion turned to shock when he brought his wrist to his lips and bit his veins open.

Black droplets of ichor fell on the rose petals burning it, killing it, and petrifying it. He was careful not to let even a speck of his lethal blood to touch the goddess. It took a lot of her power to keep the delicate flower alive despite the most potent poison in creation being poured on it. The rose's crimson was slowly eaten as it turned black and deathless. It was both ominous and beautiful at the same time.

"This is not goodbye," Tartarus whispered as he licked his wound close. "I swear it on this rose that we will meet again."

Gaia smiled at the lovely token, touched by his gift. Not to be outdone, she conjured a grape seed and dropped it on the inhospitable soil of Tartarus. Miraculously, the grape seed flourished and crept up the nearest stalagmite and bore bunches of black fruit. "This grape vine will only wilt the day I stop loving you. Treat it as roughly as you want but it will never die without my permission," she said.

He held his hand out and summoned a berry. The fruit innocently flew through the air and landed on his palm. He turned it a couple of times before putting it in his mouth. "It's bitter," he remarked, the juice tasting like ash in his mouth. It was heavenly.

"Because there is nothing sweet between us," she answered with a smile. She wiped her tearstained cheeks and swallowed. "I need to get going. I... " She stopped herself and shook her head, and then gave him her usual arrogant smile. Perhaps if she acted as she normally would, their parting wouldn't be as sad. "I won't see you for a while."

Tartarus smirked and pretended along with her. "I will see you later."

She gave him one chaste kiss on his cheek, their eyes lingering on each other one last time before she wordlessly turned and disappeared.

888

Gaia sat on the windowsill of the bedroom, watching Nyx kiss Hemera goodbye as she retired to the Underworld, and watched Hypnos aid the goddess in heralding the start of a new day. Twirling the black rose in her hand, her thoughts strayed far away from her.

Uranus woke on the bed and noticed that the sheets beside him were not slept on. Instead he found his wife awake looking a little downcast. He called her name a questioningly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly realized that her belly was no longer swollen with life and immediately brightened.

"Have you given birth?" he asked excitedly then frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up? I can't have possibly missed the birth of my child!" His eyes widened. "Ah! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be chiding you. It's just I'm very disappointed that I…" His words finally slowed down to come to another realization. "My love, where is our child?"

When she didn't react, he became worried. "Gaia?"

She slowly turned her head and looked at him with dark eyes.

"There is no child."

* * *

 **AN: Please review?**


End file.
